After Midnight Escapades
by Isiah02
Summary: Royals from the Tri-Kingdom Area gather around for a ball to celebrate the kingdom of Enchantia's 150th anniversary. But one royal makes a significant mistake and no one expects the consequences that follow. Roland/Miranda one shot. Possibly a two shot. Rated T for drinking. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to After Midnight Escapades. We have yet again another Roland/Miranda story for you guys requested by QueenofPearls. She PM'ed me the information and all that. Go check out her stories too, she has some Roland/Miranda stories as well.**

 **Tom: Shall we do this Isiah?**

 **Isiah: Yes we shall Tom, let's go.**

* * *

 **After Midnight Escapades**

One faithful night, the kingdom of Enchantia threw a ball to celebrate the kingdom's 150th birthday. Roland enjoyed the parties, as he always did, talking to other royals and greeting kings and queens from other kingdoms, who he'd come to view as his friends. Roland wasn't really paying all that much attention to Miranda, because he was so wrapped up in talking business with other people. He did notice, however, that every time he came back to check on her, she had a different drink in her hand.

She had the two glasses of wine, that she always had. The next time Roland turned around, she had a glass of champagne in her hand. Roland went to go talk to some other nobles and when he came back, Miranda had a glass of whisky. By the time the party was almost over, she couldn't stand up off her throne. Every time she tried, it looked like her head was spinning.

Roland noticed that something was definitely off and pulled Baileywick aside. "Baileywick, summon Cedric Immediately." He shot a glance in Miranda's general direction and said, "I have a really bad feeling that this is not going to end well." Baileywick seemed to know what he meant and took immediate action.

The next time Roland turned around, Miranda was nowhere to be seen. Roland's stomach churned with an unsettling, almost ominous feeling. Yep, definitely ominous. Making his way through the crowd of people, he searched for something pink, namely, his wife. Roland had seen drunk people and their actions before, but he had never once seen Miranda drunk and there was no telling what she might do, which scared Roland beyond belief.

Still searching the crowds, he suddenly heard the band strike up. The tune became more lively, which wasn't a good sign. There's no way any good could come of that, especially in the present situation. Roland tried to push his way through the crowds to see what was happening, but just as he was about to make it through, someone stepped in front of him, someone big.

Oh no, Roland thought. Not this. Anything but this. "King Roland, my good buddy!" the voice boomed.  
Roland winced. He didn't have time for this. He really didn't have time for this. And he would hardly say the man was his...good buddy. If anything, he was the furthest thing from it and Roland's nemesis. "King Magnus," Roland strained, forcing a smile. "Listen it's great to see you, but I really need to find my-"

"It's great to see you too, old friend." Roland winced again, hoping, willing, praying this would end. "Hey, did you know I now have a giant statue of my amazing physique in my castle courtyard?" The large king chuckled. "And everyone in my entire kingdom applauded when I revealed it."  
They were probably too scared not to, Roland thought. "Oh, you should come visit so you can see it too Roland. I think you'd love it."

One of you is enough, Roland thought, gritting his teeth. "Now I'm the only king in all the known kingdoms to have a statue of myself. Oh, and my sorcerer Greylock the Grand put an amazing enhancement on it. He made me look positively, well...grand! No pun intended. I'd like to see your sorcerer do something amazing as Greylock, the greatest sorcerer to ever wave a wand. And-"

Roland tuned out the rest, clenching his jaw to keep himself from doing something he'd letter regret. Although, maybe he wouldn't regret it, considering how insufferable Magnus is. Roland shook his head, forcing those thoughts away. He was better than that, he knew. After what seemed like hours of the king's nonstop bragging, Magnus suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Roland looked up at him to find his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What's wrong Magnus?" Roland asked. The other king's mouth was slightly agape. Roland could hear the booming Latin music, but he tuned it out. Wait... Latin? We're in Enchancia. Roland looked at Magnus once more. "Y-you should really keep more of an eye on your wife Roland," Magnus said.

"My wife? I don't understand. Why would you bring my wife into this? Why do I need to..."He was silenced by Magnus pointing a finger in the opposite direction of Roland. Roland slowly turned around and looked in the direction Magnus pointed. Roland's eyes too, grew wide. It didn't take but a second to find Miranda, especially since she was dancing up on a long banquet table. Somehow, she'd gotten herself into a long, flowing, and low-cut red dress. But she was twirling the skirt way up high...almost to- Roland didn't even want to think about it. He shook his head, thinking that he'd better get her down from there before she embarrasses herself further. But first he looked around and quickly spotted a servant. Roland motioned to him and he came over. "Find the prince and princesses and distract them. Do whatever you have to. I don't want them seeing this," Roland said.

"Yes, Your majesty." With that, the servant walked off.

And now, for Miranda, Roland thought with a sigh. He pushed his way through the crowds and went toward the banquet table she was still dancing on top of. Miranda was still swishing her skirts and swaying her hips to the beat in a rather...seductive fashion. Roland shook his head once more. Just get her to stop, Roland thought to himself.

Thankfully, his chance came when she started twirling on the table. She got ever closer to the edge and he jumped closer to it. As she kept spinning, her shoe dropped off the edge, and with it, her foot. Her body gave way and she started to fall, but Roland rushed over and caught her in his arms just in time. She opened her eyes and smiled as he set her down. Roland saw her wobble on her feet; she was so drunk. He had consumed a couple classes himself, but not enough to completely lose all sense and dignity like she had. Roland stared at her as she leaned on him to stay upright. Patting his chest with a sway, she said, "Thanks babe. Now let me give you a kiss for catching me," she slurred.

She leaned up toward his face to kiss him, but he pulled away from her. "Are you alright Miranda?" Roland asked.

Her response was a childlike giggle. "Let's do that again!" she said heading toward the table.

Roland grasped her arm and pulled her back. "Oh, I don't think so. You've embarrassed us both enough already."

"Humph," she pouted.

Just then, a servant came walking by with a tray carrying glasses of champagne. She reached out and grabbed one off the tray. But Roland took it away from her before she had the chance to even take a sip. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "Why can't I have that?" she asked in a whiny voice.

"Because you've already had more than enough for one night."

"I'm a big girl and can have as much as I want!" she protested. "You know what you are?" she asked poking his chest with a scowl. "You're a party pooper. That's what you are," she slurred. Then she burst back into a fit of giggles, wobbling as she laughed.

Roland rolled his eyes at her drunken antics, hoping, wishing, praying this would soon end. Like he said, he'd never seen her drunk. And, frankly, he never wanted to again. Shaking his head, he knew it might possibly happen again. Roland didn't know why, but he had a nagging, unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was hiding something, something deep and then he was lifted out of his thoughts when Miranda grabbed the bow tie around his neck. She pulled on it with a force Roland didn't think her lithe frame would be capable of. But she pulled hard enough to jolt his body toward hers, their faces now mere inches apart. When Roland looked into her eyes, he concealed a gasp that threatened to escape. For the first time in the years he'd known her, there was a blank look in them.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow. Miranda? Drunk?**

 **Tom: Sounds interesting if you ask me.**

 **Isiah: Same here. We hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. There'll be more of it soon. Also, if you haven't seen Cedric Returns the Favor, you guys are missing out on some hot and steamy lemony goodness in that story. Go check that out and show that some support.**

 **Tom: Don't forget for give this story a nice review. No flames as always. More stories and updates are coming soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a Quick Random Moment**

 ***Roland and Miranda are driving out in the desert when they see a drunk Shuriki on the side of the road***

 **Roland: What the hell?**

 **Miranda: *rolls down window* Hey, stupid! What are you doing?**

 ***Shuriki sees the two and tries to walk but falls on the ground***

 ***Just when Roland is about to drive off again, another Shuriki comes from behind the car***

 **Shuriki: *trying to reach Roland* SURPRISE CARJACK, MOTHERLOVERS!**

 **Roland: OH CRAP! *drives fast trying to shake Shuriki off him* GET THE HELL OFF ME! GET THE FUDGE OFF ME!**

 ***Shuriki finally falls on the road***

 **Miranda: We should really stop searching for enemies.**

 **Roland: Yeah, no crud.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***What husbands are really thinking when their wives say something hurts***

 ***Roland is reading when Miranda walks in***

 **Roland: Hey Miranda, could you help me get some of this paperwork done?**

 **Miranda: Sure but do I have to sit down? Because I was watching Cedric do magic for two hours and now my bottom is in pain.**

 ***Roland immediately drops his papers***

 **Roland: Mother WHAT?!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to After Midnight Escapades. We've gotten some plenty good feedback on this story so we're gonna proceed with the story like always.**

 **Tom: Just like every other story, right?**

 **Isiah: Yes. Just like every other story, Tom.**

* * *

The blue eyes he'd come to love, now seemed transparent, almost lifeless. Roland would never admit it to anyone, probably not even her, but it scared him. It scared him almost more than anything has ever scared him. It scared him almost as much as his fear of losing her. Now as he looked at her, he felt he got a taste of what it was like, which made an unsettling, ghastly shiver run down his spine.

"Hey, I have a great idea," Roland said trying to shake the thoughts that plagued his mind.

"What is it?" she asked with her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Let's waltz to the music, hmm?"

"I thought you weren't a very good dancer," she said with a seductive smile.

"I'm not, so forgive me if I step on your toes."

Despite the circumstances of her intoxication, she laughed. "I'm going to dance circles around you," she threatened.

"I'll take the chance," he replied. She smiled and let him lead her to the dance floor.

He circled his arm around the small of her back and took her hand. Roland pulled her body closer to him, noticing that they seemed to fit perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces. Soon, they developed a rhythm and their hips started to move as they swayed around the ballroom. Their bodies, Roland noticed, were pressed tightly together, as tight as they could be. Their legs moved on their own accord and she followed his lead as their bodies moved as one along the dance floor. She looked down shyly, hiding a slight blush that tinted her cheeks. Roland looked down at her and she lifted her gaze, smiling up at him.

Drunk or not, it was moments like these with his wife, in which he found great ecstasy. Her smile and beautiful features made it nearly impossible to avert his eyes in her presence. Her long flowing brown hair framed her beautiful face and highlighted the gorgeous blue of her eyes. As they made their way around the ballroom, Roland could feel his heart pounding to the rhythm of love that danced between them.

Roland took her hand and spun her sound, before pulling her back into him, their bodies once again becoming one with the sway of the music. The room became a blur around him, for his one and only focus was the beautiful curviness of the woman who was pressed so tightly, so intimately to his body. And in that moment, while the world around him faded into the distance and his most cherished queen possessed the foreground of his vision, he wondered how on earth God created someone so beautiful; so imperfect yet perfect for him. He wondered how he became the richest man in his kingdom- no-the entire world, because he has this woman right here in front of him.

He took her hand and spun her around again, only this time, he dipped her just as the song ended. Gazing down at her, he saw a smile spread across her face. She reached up and gently tugged on his collar, pulling him closer to her face. He complied, never averting his gaze away from her eyes. In an instant, he was as drunk as she was, only on love. As if locked in a trance, his face descended closer to hers, and eventually, their lips met in a gentle kiss.

It was then, that his senses came back. He pulled away and stood her back up, taking her into his arms one more as the next song began to play. Once more, their legs and hips moved in sync with the music as they shared dance after dance; song after song. Roland relished the feeling of her body pressed so tightly against his. It was a joy to him; a joy as intense as pain.

When Miranda ground her hips against his, Roland gasped quietly and looked down at her. Her only reaction was an erotic smile. He felt himself blush and looked around to make sure no one was watching them. Seductive. That's the word he would use to describe her right now. She was a wild woman, and her smooth actions, combined with the alcohol he'd consumed, both excited and thrilled him. He wanted so badly to get her back for that, but he knew retaliation, was not the answer. Especially in her state, it would most definitely cause a chain reaction.

When she realized he wasn't going to reciprocate, she sighed in defeat and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued in a slow, yet intimate rhythm along the ballroom floor. Eventually, they danced the night away. The candles that once burned so bright, we're now dim, casting an almost golden haze throughout the room. All the guests went home, which had been Roland's intention to begin with. Miranda lifted her head from his shoulder and he stared at her for a moment, mesmerized by the beauty that stood before him.

Even with the candles barely aglow, and the room having a dim light, there was a gold beauty that stood in front of him. Her skin seemed almost bronze and her eyes were rivals to the blue sky. Her lips were beautiful as always, but the golden, fiery glow bathed her as the flickers of firelight danced across her skin. In that moment, something came over him, something that took control of his body. It was like his body moved on its own accord and his mind was silenced. There was no objection to his movements; his body just...moved. And what started as somewhat controlled, turned wild in a fraction of time. His lips moved on their own accord against hers with a blazing, burning, impetuous passion, equivalent to the flames around the room.

It was an intense passion they suffered from, perhaps one that was all-consuming and scarcely controlled. Roland pulled her against him as tight as he could possibly get her and traced her curves with an amorous, yet possessive gentleness. She only responded by kissing him harder. And after what seemed like never long enough, he pulled away from her. Roland saw her face keep its lustful look, but there was a hint of sadness in her tone.

"I thought you wanted to keep doing that," Miranda said.

"I do," Roland said. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "But I think we should stop while we're ahead. Let's share one more dance, and then call it a night, hmm?"

She smiled. "Okay."

Roland regained their same dancing position and the music resumed. For what Roland sincerely hoped was the last time, they started dancing around the ballroom once more. Roland knew that he had stepped on her toes multiple times throughout the night, but she just rested her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh, and never complained. When the song was over, she lifted her head and a yawn escaped her lips.

"I'm kind of tired," Miranda said.

Roland yawned too. "Me too," he replied. "Let's go to bed now, hmm?" he said. Masking his relief that she was finally getting tired, he noticed her eyes getting droopy.

"Will you carry me? Please?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

Roland smiled and picked her up bridal style. "To the ends of the earth," he replied.

Miranda yawned again and rested her head on Roland's chest. "Just to our bedroom will be fine," she replied with a slur.

Despite the emptiness of the room, Roland's laugh echoed off the walls. "As you wish, my queen," Roland said.

He made sure that the walk was long and slow. Roland started humming a tune as he walked down the quiet, empty halls. When he got to their room, Miranda was already fast asleep. He had a maid turn the covers down and he set her down in bed. Just as he did so, a knock came at the door. Roland went to open it and instinctively pressed a finger to his lips before realizing who it was.

"Cedric? What on earth are you doing here at this hour?" Roland said scarcely above a whisper.

"I apologize f-for disturbing you, your m-majesty, but I t-thought y-you summoned me. B-Baileywick said you d-did."

Roland then remembered giving Baileywick that command at the ball. The king lowered his head and rubbed his tired eyes. "Yes, you're right. I did summon you. But as for the reason, it has been taken care of now."

"I see. Well, then, goodnight your majesty," Cedric said turning on his heel and heading back to his tower.

Roland sighed and looked back at Miranda, before turning and watching Cedric walk away. The he snapped his head back to Miranda again before smacking his forehead. Blazing palisades...

"Cedric," Roland called out to him quietly.

Cedric turned and started walking back in Roland's direction. "Yes?" Cedric asked when he got there.

"I actually do need you for something. Please come in."

"Oh, what I live for," Cedric said somewhat sarcastically.

Roland ignored him, already used to his snarky comments by now. He gestured to Miranda. "Can you please change her into her nightgown and remove her tiara and hair pin?" Roland asked quietly. "I just got her to sleep and I don't want to wake her up by moving her."

"O-of course y-your majesty," Cedric replied quietly.

He pulled his wand out and muttered a few words, before aiming the wand at her. He used it to change her into her nightgown and the clothes she had been wearing were now laying on the floor next to her bed. He took her tiara and hair clip out of her hair and moved them to her dressing table. He aimed his wand at the clothes and said, "Foldicus." In an instant, the dress was perfectly folded and Cedric levitated it over into Roland's hands.

"There you are, your majesty," Cedric said. "Anything else?"

"I don't suppose there's a way to remove her makeup too?" Roland slightly joked. His jaw dropped when Cedric muttered a few more words and in an instant, all her makeup was gone from her face. "Thank you so much Cedric," Roland said. "You're dismissed."

"Very well. Goodnight, your majesty."

"Goodnight, Cedric."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Keep in mind, things are about to get real in chapter 3.**

 **Tom: *giggles* Like M rated real?**

 **Isiah: *turns to Tom* NO!**

 **Tom: Aww.**

 **Isiah: Just wait until chapter three comes out and you'll see, I'm telling you it'll get crazy. But with that being said, we hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. Chapter 3 shall be up soon.**

 **Tom: But in the meantime, please make sure you leave a nice review. No flames as always. If you haven't checked out our latest story called Cedric Returns the Favor, that's some steamy goodness right there. Check it out. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***when a girl notices you staring at them***

 ***Amber is taking a walk when she notices Hugo checking her out***

 **Amber: *annoyed* Excuse me, can I help you?**

 **Hugo: I'm just saying I was trying to ask you out.**

 **Amber: I saw you staring at my butt. Pervert.**

 **Hugo: So what's your phone number?**

 **Amber: Bye Hugo. *walks off***


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***When you lock your bedroom door***

 ***James is going to Amber's room when he sees it's locked***

 **James: Ooh, Dad! Amber locked her door!**

 **Roland: *rushes to Amber's room* I KNOW YOU AIN'T LOCKING NO DOORS IN MY CASTLE!**

 ***Roland kicks down the door***

 **Roland: YOU DON'T PAY ANY BILLS HERE, LITTLE GIRL!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to After Midnight Escapades. Now as I said in the last chapter, things were going to get real. Drama-wise to be exact. So let's see what happens next.**

 **Tom: I can't wait to see what happens next.**

 **Isiah: Then what the heck you waiting for?! Let's go!**

* * *

Cedric, once again turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Roland alone with Miranda once more. Roland turned to put her dress away, but heard a voice behind him. "Well, I thought he'd never leave."

Roland's whole body completely froze and he dropped the perfectly folded dress he'd been holding. He whipped his head around to find that Miranda was already up and out of the bed. Seeing that the party had ended, she said, "Aww, the party ended so soon? I wanted it to keep going!" She stood up and tried to walk forward.

Her speech was still very slurred and her steps faltered. She was about to fall, but Roland rushed over and caught her before she could. Then she started laughing while Roland kept her upright. She lazily leaned on him for support, patting his chest. "Thanks babe. Now let me give you a kiss for catching me," she slurred.

Before Roland had any time to push her away, she grabbed his bow tie in her hand and pulled his face toward hers. In an instant, her lips crashed against his and she kissed him with everything she had. The alcohol he had consumed made his emotions ten times stronger then they ever were, but he pushed her away and she faced him with a pout.

"Why won't you kiss me Rollie?" she whined.

"I did and you don't know what you're doing, Miranda," he said.

"Yes I do!" She protested.

"Really?" Roland said with and eyebrow raised. "If you know what you're doing, then stand up by yourself." He said partially letting go of her. She tried to stand, but wobbled. She fell over and Roland caught her again.

A huge smile spread across her face and she looked up at him with pleading blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was going to do next. Then, in the most slurred but soft voice, she said, "Then can I have another drink?"

Roland looked down at her. "Honey, I think you've had enough to drink for one night."

"Aww, you're no fun!" She gasped, suddenly getting an idea into her head. "Ooh I know! We can take a walk on the beach behind the castle!" She suggested.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Can you even walk?" He asked.

"Sure I can!" She said matter of factly. She giggled. "I'm very good at it. I'm fine Rollie bear. Stop worrying so much."

Roland blinked, not used to the new nickname she'd given him. "You are most certainly not fine Miranda," Roland said.

She waves a hand dismissively. "Psh, sure I am! I've never been better!"

"Mm hmm. If you're so fine, then where are you right now?"

Miranda looked at her surroundings, which, if Roland had to guess, were spinning to her. "I'm…um... in a big room!" She giggled as she stretched her arms wide.

"Oh boy," Roland mumbled. "Perhaps we should get you to bed so you can lie down," he suggested.

"But I wanna stay with you and keep partying!" she protested. She took his hands and said, "Come on Rollie bear let's dance!" She tried to drag him back into another waltz, but Roland's feet remained firmly on the ground.

"I don't think so Miranda. I believe we've both danced enough for one night, don't you?"

She shook her head. "No I wanna keep dancing all night long with you. I don't ever want to stop!" She giggled again and took a dancing pose with him.

Roland shook his head in dismay. "One spin and you're going to be sick," he said.

She smiled brightly. "No I won't!"

"Yes, you will," he said.

This arguing went on for about a minute, before Roland finally said, "Enough!" He sighed and lowered his head in guilt for yelling at her. "Alright Miranda," he said. "How about we go pay a visit to Cedric, hmm?" A bright, smile spread across her face and she jumped up and down while clapping her hands. It was a very child-like thing to do, but Roland still found it to be adorable.

"Yay!" She shouted with glee. Roland smiled and held out his arm, which she gladly took with a huge smile. So, Roland gently led her out the door, down the halls, and up to Cedric's tower. Multiple times, Miranda tripped on the cobblestone steps leading up to the tower. Roland had to pick her up off the step and escort her like a toddler just learning to walk for the first time. And even still, it didn't keep her from falling, stumbling, or tripping, because she did that many more times on the way up there. Roland knocked on Cedric's door and the sorcerer answered it, rubbing his tired eyes. Roland watched as Cedric's eyes came into focus.

"Y-your majesties? What are you doing up here this late?"

Despite the circumstances, Roland had to chuckle at the irony of the situation. He cleared his throat. "Cedric, I need your help. Miranda needs a sedative or something. She won't calm down. Do you have anything I can give her?"

"A s-sedative, s-sire? I might have something. Please, come in."

Cedric stepped aside and Roland entered with Miranda. Cedric closed the door behind them and then began flipping through his spell books. Roland watched Miranda as she looked around the room. He saw her eyes muse on Cedric, wondering what on earth she was thinking.  
"Miranda," Roland said in a regal, warning tone. She kept her gaze focused on Cedric, either oblivious, or purposely ignoring him. Roland guessed it was the latter.

"There is a spell in here, but it's mostly used for trickery, to...put someone to sleep...f-for a short period of time."

"Is there one that will put someone to sleep for, say...the night perhaps."

"There-there is b-but I'll have to consult my other...other spell books."

"How long will that take?" Roland said.

"It shouldn't take l-longer than a-a few minutes and also why i-is Queen Miranda looking at me like that?"

"What," Roland looked at Miranda and in the time he was talking with Cedric, she had moved toward him at rapid speed. She was now about six inches away from his body. Roland was frozen as he watched her move her arms up to touch him.

"Ooh let me see your chest Cedric!" Miranda said placing her hands under the fabric of his robe and exploring. A look of utter panic and fear crossed Cedric's face as he pried her hands off of him. "N-no my queen. This isn't right."

"Oh but I could be your queen. Roland doesn't care anyway."

Roland's jaw dropped to the ground as he gaped at Miranda. "Miranda!" Roland said. "How can you even say such a thing?"

She waved a hand dismissively, not even bothering to look in his direction. Her hands returned to their place inside Cedric's robe, wandering around. "Cedric's my friend and he cares about me. You don't seem to at all."

"Miranda, that's not true! I love you. You know I love you!"

"Well it wouldn't hurt to tell me that every once in a while."

"What are you talking about? I tell you that all the time!"

"No you don't! Cedric actually pays attention to me! He loves me more than you do!"

Cedric had been previously trying to get to his other spell book, but Roland's voice made him freeze. "Cedric!" Roland said. Cedric froze and turned toward the king. "Is this true?"

"I-I-I-l-like Queen Miranda a-as my q-queen a-and m-my f-f-friend, n-n-n-nothing more, s-sire."

"Good answer, Roland mused.

"But not true," Miranda argued. Roland looked at her and watched as she stepped closer to Cedric, pointing at him. "He loves me! And I'll prove it!" she said with conviction. Before Roland or Cedric had time to react, Miranda took Cedric by the collar of his robe and crashed her lips onto his.  
Roland watched with disbelief as his wife just kissed another man right in front of him like that. Roland felt something snap inside him. He clenched his fists and jaw as he looked at the wide-eyed Cedric, trying to push Miranda off of him, but she wasn't letting go. Roland pushed up his sleeves and stormed over to them. Cedric seemed to cower a little, even though the queen's lithe body was pressed tightly against his small, bony frame. Cedric watched Roland's expression with horror as the king wrapped one arm around Miranda, completely lifting her off the ground and far away from Cedric, much to both men's relief. Roland saw Cedric wipe his lips off with a grimace on his face.

Roland looked at Cedric pleadingly, a look of anger still vividly visible. "Cedric, just put Miranda to sleep."

"S-sire, I-"

Roland put up a hand to silence him. "Don't say anything. Use the spell you found, I don't care. Just do it, now!" Roland commanded firmly.

"A-a-as you wish sire." Cedric pointed his wand at her and said, "Somni!"

The magic hit Miranda and she collapsed as she fell asleep in an instant. Roland caught her in his arms and picked her up bridal style.

"Alright. Now go find the spell that'll make her sleep through the night."

"W-what if she wakes up?"

"I think you'll know if she wakes up. And in the event that that happens, I suppose you'll have to put her to sleep again if you haven't found that other spell yet."

"Right, then. Let me go find it."

Roland sighed tiredly. "I'll be here, waiting."

Roland sat down in a nearby chair and set Miranda down in his lap like a little baby. He adjusted her so that her head was on his chest and her lower legs hung over the armrest of the chair. Roland rubbed his temples with one hand while he held Miranda with the other. All he wanted was a nice ball to celebrate, and then to end the day in peace. But that never seemed to happen in his life. Something always goes amiss.

He had certainly had a long night already, and if Cedric couldn't find that spell, it was going to be even longer. Thankfully, tomorrow is a Saturday, which means he would have the day off from work. And with a night like this one, he hoped with everything he had, that he would actually get the day off tomorrow, because he sure needed one after all this.

A couple minutes later, Cedric returned with a book in his hands. "Okay, I found the book. Now I just have to find the spell, and fast."

Roland didn't even reply to that. He just looked down at his sleeping wife, relieved to find that the expression of anger and hurt she once wore contrary to her character, was now gone, replaced with a peaceful serene look. He wondered what had caused her to be so reckless with her decisions and behavior tonight.

"Aha!" Cedric said. "Here it is!"

"Oh, thank goodness," Roland said.

Cedric picked up the book and his wand and went over to Roland. Roland watched as Cedric waved his wand and recited the spell. He pointed his wand at Miranda and the beam of magic shot out of it, hitting and engulfing her in the magic. Cedric pulled his wand back and the magic stopped. "There. She'll sleep soundly through the night now, your majesty."

Roland sighed in relief. "Thank you Cedric." The king took his queen into his arms and then stood up. "Oof," Roland said somewhat struggling to carry her. "Did you add ten pounds to her weight when you did that, Cedric?"

"N-not that I know of, your majesty."

"Hmm, she feels heavier than usual."

"Perhaps this escapade has sapped your energy and strength?" Cedric offered.

"Or perhaps I need to get to the gymnasium," Roland said with a slight chuckle and a shake of his head.

"If that's the case, then that makes two of us," Cedric replied.

Roland gave him a smile. "Thanks again, Cedric. Would you mind getting the door please?"

"Of course." Cedric went over and opened the door for the king. "Who's going to open the door to your chambers, sire?"

"I left it open before I came up here," Roland said. "Good night, Cedric."

"Goodnight, your majesty," Cedric replied. "And I'm sorry for w-what happened."

"What happened wasn't your fault. Miranda over indulged herself with drinks."

"Well, that certainly explains a lot," Cedric said.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Roland said with an ill confident tone. "Goodnight, Cedric."

"Goodnight, your majesty," Cedric said with a bow.

Roland smiled and then proceeded down the seemingly endless spiral staircase with a solemn look on his face. He carried Miranda to their master chamber and lay her down in bed. Going over and shutting the door he entered through, he too got dressed for bed and slid in beside her. She didn't stir in any way, thankfully. After saying a silent prayer that she wouldn't kill him in the morning, or vice versa, he turned over and went to sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

 ***the Japanese version of Stardust Speedway(Bad Future) plays in the background***

 **Isiah: *singing* Dun, da-dun, da-dun, da-du-du-du-du-dun, da-dun, da-dun, da-du-du-du-du-dun! Man, Tom, we are on fire with this story!**

 **Tom: Over 2,000 words dude. That's a new record for us!**

 **Isiah: Alright, guys! Didn't I tell you it was going to get real? Miranda kissed Cedric right in front of Roland.**

 **Tom: Bet you guys didn't expect that to happen.**

 **Isiah: Good readers, this took me quite a while for me to finish so why don't you make the work worth it by showing some support to it. More updates and stories soon. I don't know what yet, but whatever it is, it'll be up soon.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. If you haven't seen Cedric Returns the Favor yet, please go check that out as well. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **Let's put the cherry on top and end this with a quick random moment**

 ***Roland and Cedric are in the throne room***

 **Cedric: I did not enjoy that kiss Miranda gave me last night.**

 **Roland: We'll see about that. *turns to the Malefor challenge* Malefor, did Cedric enjoy Miranda kissing him last night?**

 ***pencil moves to yes***

 **Roland: GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!**

 ***two guards grab Cedric and takes him to the dungeon***

 **Cedric: This is why King Magnus is a better ruler than you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***ocean remix***

 **Oona: OCEAN REMIX! *singing*** ** _Because I'm all about the sea, about the sea, no fires!_**

* * *

 **Tom: What the heck kinda quick random moment was that?**

 **Isiah: Well Sofia the First: The Floating Palace was going to come on in a couple of hours so I'd figured I'd do something involving the one of the mermaids.**

 **Tom: You and this damn thing with the mermaids!**

 **Isiah: Whatever. *turns around* Oh excuse us. What's up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to After Midnight Escapades. Before we get on with the next and final chapter, let me just say thanks for all the support you guys gave you guys gave the story.**

 **Tom: Yeah we really appreciate it.**

 **Isiah: Now with that being said, let's continue.**

* * *

 **The next morning**

Roland woke up the next morning with a yawn. The events of the previous day caught up with him quickly and he groaned. He looked over at Miranda, who was still sleeping soundly next to him. Roland couldn't suppress a smile. She always looked so cute when she slept. Speaking of... The events of the previous night suddenly came flooding back to him. He remembered how drunk she was, how he caught her when she fell, how he had Cedric put her to sleep, the argument they had, the kiss she gave to Cedric... He struggled to keep himself from gritting his teeth in anger and refocused his attention on Miranda, who moaned.

She turned her head from side to side and then slowly opened her eyes. She immediately looked to her left and found her husband laying there, watching her. She blinked a few times to focus her eyes, and then furrowed her brows in what Roland could only regard as confusion.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked.

"No, I just woke up myself and happened to look over at you."

"Oh." Miranda winced and put a hand to her head. "Oooh," she moaned. "What happened last night? My head is pounding. It feels like I hit my head on the marble floor or something."

"You would have if I hadn't caught you."

She took her hand off her head and looked at him questionably. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"It's kind of a blur, but I remember dancing with you, a lot. Why?" she asked with a suspicious tone of voice. Roland rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Weeell, you drank way too much last night and were so drunk, that you couldn't really stand up on your own."

She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. She then lowered it to speak. "Did anyone see?"

"Weeell..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't fabricate it Roland. What did I do?"

"Well, you sort of got up on the banquet table and lifted your dress way higher than what is considered proper, especially for a queen."She gasped and covered her mouth again with her hand.

"How high?" she asked. He touched his finger to her leg to show her and she gasped again, looking at him. "Oh, Blazing Palisades! What else did I do?"

"Well I tried to get you to calm down and we danced the night away until you were sleepy."

"Is that why my toes hurt?" she said.

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow, pursing his lips and she laughed. "Sorry, sorry." She cleared her throat. "Go on."

"You were very seductive with your hip movements as we were dancing, by the way. But as much as I wanted to retaliate your...advances, I knew you didn't really know or weren't truly aware of what you were doing."

"I wasn't. I don't even remember that."

"Oh, but I do. You ground your hips against mine like you-well-I won't go into details, but I will say that it was enough to make me want to whisk you away and keep you hostage until the next day," he said in a seductive kind of way.

Miranda chuckled. "What else did I make you do, Mr. my-pants-are-so-tight-I'm-gonna-get-a-wedgie?"

Roland chuckled at her nickname of sorts. "Then, I had Cedric come and change you into your nightgown because you were already asleep by the time I carried you upstairs. When he left, you woke up and we're still as drunk as a skunk. So to calm you down again, I suggested we pay a visit to Cedric. I asked him for a sleeping spell to give you, and then you got all...frisky and, dare I say...physically intimate with him.

"Wait, intimate? What do you mean intimate?"

"As the word implies, you started...touching him, namely his chest, but still," Roland said trying and failing to hide the sadness in his voice. "Your voice got all sultry, which I was shocked to see because you only use that tone of voice with me, as you should. You told Cedric that you could be his queen and that I didn't care."

Miranda gasped and Roland continued. "When I told you that wasn't true and that I love you, you denied it saying that Cedric pays more attention to you, cares about you, and loves you more than me. I asked Cedric if what you said was true, and he of course denied it, claiming that he likes you as his queen and his friend, nothing more."

"Then what happened?"

"I said that Cedric gave a good answer but you said it wasn't true. You said that he loves you and you can prove it. Then you..." Roland trailed off, swallowing the burning lump in the back of his throat, wanting desperately to cry.

"Then I what, Rollie?" she said.

Roland took a breath and continued. "Before either of us could stop you...you-you k-kissed him," Roland said with his voice breaking.  
Miranda gasped sharply and her eyes grew wide with disbelief. Her back went rigid, the prospect of going back to sleep now long forgotten.

"I WHAT?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Miranda, please calm down. You'll wake the children, and I'd rather not have them find out about this."

Miranda lowered her voice. "I most certainly will NOT calm down, Roland. I kissed another man, right in front of you. How are you not upset?"

"I'm not exactly happy about it and believe me, I was livid when I watched it happen, but now I've calmed down."

"I don't see how."

"It's like I said before, you weren't aware of what you were doing. And I saw that Cedric was trying to push you away, but your willpower was stronger than him, it seemed."

"Bloody Blazing Palisades! I can't believe I did that! What happened after that?"

"Cedric put you to sleep with a spell so that you'd sleep throughout the while night without me having to worry about you...sneaking around." She looked at him sadly. "I'm teasing. But I did have him put you to sleep. You know, you get pretty frisky, seductive...and, dare I say it, amorous when you get drunk."

"So it seems," Miranda said putting her head in her hands and shaking it.

Roland grew concerned. "What's wrong Miranda?" Roland asked.

She lifted her head and lowered her hands before looking at Roland with sad eyes. "I'm so ashamed Rollie. How could I drink so much like that?"

"Oh, honey, everyone does stuff like that sometimes. It was an accident, right?" She nodded. "There, see? You didn't do it on purpose."

"But I shouldn't have gotten so carried away."

"No, you shouldn't have, but what's done is done. You can't go back and change it. What you can do is try harder in the future not to do it again, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. I'm so, so sorry Rollie."

"I know you are and it's okay. Now give me a hug," he said opening his arms. She scooted closer and hugged him. "I think the two scariest parts were when you were dancing up on a banquet table for all to see, and then when you kissed Cedric."

She chuckled. "If I had been sober, it probably would have scared me too. Right after breakfast, I promise I'm going to go up and apologize to Cedric for what I did."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he offered.

She lifted her head and looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "What? You don't trust me to be alone with him now?" she said with a sly smile.

Roland chuckled. "No, I just thought you'd like some company, that's all."

"While I appreciate that, I'm a big girl and I think this is something I need to handle on my own."

"Alright."

He kept her in his arms, pressed tightly against his chest. But as silence filled the room, his mind was reeling. Amidst his conjunction of thoughts, something suddenly hit him. Miranda hadn't had alcohol in a while, so he understood that it hit her hard. But what he didn't understand, was how she didn't-

"Miranda," Roland said slightly pushing her away so he could look at her.

"Hmm?"

"I apologize in advance for being so frank, but do you have a history with alcohol?"

Miranda bit her lip and looked down in shame. Roland lifted her chin to meet his gaze and she looked up at him with sad eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly. "You know you can tell me anything, Miranda."

"I know," she replied softly. "But this is something that I hoped you would never have to find out. I promised myself when I married you that I would always be careful and watch how much I drank. Now look at me. I've already broken that promise to myself, and to you even though you didn't know about it. Clattering crowns...I must be the biggest hypocrite the world has ever laid eyes upon. Here I am, always stressing the importance of keeping one's promises, and yet I can't even uphold my own. I'm so sorry Roland," Miranda said with her voice breaking.

"No," Roland said. "Don't think like that. I married you for a reason and the day I said I do, I also said that I'd adapt to whatever life throws at us. No one even has to know. Listen Miranda," Roland said and she looked up at him. He began to sing to her.

 _"We both have a broken past_  
 _But there's a good thing about it._  
 _It doesn't have to last._  
 _We both could do without it._

 _We must move on and grow_  
 _And no matter what life throws_  
 _I'll be with you forever_  
 _Well get through this together._

 _Whatever your reasons are_  
 _They're now behind us._  
 _You're now in my heart_  
 _Now they'll remind us_

 _To know what is true._  
 _I'll always love you._

"Let me help you Miranda, and I know we'll get through this together," he said.

"Okay," she replied. "I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"How did you know that I had a problem, when I never told you?"

Roland smiled slightly. "I had a sneaking suspicion last night and those suspicions were confirmed when you didn't get sick from mixing so many drinks together like I would have."

"Oh. I guess you really do pay attention."

"It's like you always say, honey. Fathers know everything."

They both shared a laugh and an apology to Cedric later. Everything pretty much returned to normal.

Well, almost...

The end.

* * *

 **Isiah: I think this was one of the best stories we've made, Tom.**

 **Tom: Yeah, real nice. Especially with this and the last two chapters. Over 2000 words.**

 **Isiah: Right. We hope you've enjoyed this story. Lord knows Tom and I did. More stories and updates on the way. Again we wanna thank QueenofPearls for requesting this for us. Go check out her stories too. She has nice Roland/Miranda one-shots too.**

 **Tom: Also don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always please. If you haven't seen the Cedric Returns the Favor lemon, you guys are missing out on some hot and steamy goodness. Please check that out. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**

* * *

 **Now to end this with one more quick random moment**

 ***What Plank thinks of the Flying Dutchman Challenge***

 **Plank: You guys go from the Malefor Challenge to a Flying Dutchman Challenge. You motherlovers need Solaris. *swims away***


End file.
